lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чувства и Разум. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Хавьер Грилло-Марксуа, Карлтон Кьюз * Режиссер: Род Холкомб * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hearts_and_Minds_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Утро на берегу САИД: I brought you a present for helping me with the translations. I didn't have a chance to get it gift-wrapped, so - I found these in the wreckage and I have no use for them personally. ШЕННОН: They are actually my size. Well, half a size off, but, I swear this place is actually making my feel swell. САИД: Another mysterious force of the island revealed. continue talking (though we can't hear) as the shot switches to Boone watching them. Hurley approaches. ХЁРЛИ: camera Yo, Boone. Question for you, dude. БУН: Yeah. ХЁРЛИ: You and Locke are going out hunting boar everyday, right? БУН: What about it? ХЁРЛИ: That's cool, except, how come you're not coming back with any? We haven't had fresh pork on a plate in about a week, dude. БУН: It's not like they're domesticated animals. ХЁРЛИ: Maybe you guys aren't trying hard enough? БУН: We're hunting, alright? ХЁРЛИ: I hope so, because people need food, man -- solid food. This isn't a game, man. Флэшбэк Буна: звонок из Австралии БУН: I can't believe you ran down that last ball. And then you hit it for a winner. NICOLE: Lucky shot. БУН: Yeah, I wish it was luck. of a cell phone ringing. Is that my phone? answers it. Yeah, hello. ШЕННОН: a shaky voice Boone, it's me. БУН: Shannon? ШЕННОН: Yeah. . . БУН: What's the matter? ШЕННОН: Um, things aren't so good. БУН: Where are you? ШЕННОН: at someone on her end Get out of here. Get the hell away from me. БУН: Shannon? Shannon? ШЕННОН: Just stay out of here. Get the hell away from me. БУН: Shannon, what's going on? crying. Alright, Shannon, just hang on, just tell me where you are. I'll come get you. ШЕННОН: Sydney. БУН: Sydney? ШЕННОН: Australia. Ревность Буна БУН: Stay away from my sister. САИД: For a moment you seemed to be giving me an order. БУН: It's just a friendly suggestion. САИД: A suggestion? БУН: If I were you I'd listen. САИД: What if I don't? ЛОКК: Boone! Found some fresh tracks down by the stream. БУН: Sayid See you later. САИД: You know where to find me. and Locke walk off into the jungle. ЛОКК: You need to put aside your differences with Sayid. БУН: He's hitting on Shannon. ЛОКК: they are crossing the stream on stepping stone rocks He's very competent. We don't want to make an enemy of him. We're going to want him on our side. БУН: John, people are talking about what we're doing out here every day, especially since we never come back with anything. ЛОКК: You mean boar. БУН: Yeah. ЛОКК: Plenty of fruit and fish to go around. What we're doing here is far more important. stop and uncover the hatch. Right now, this is our priority. Хёрли плохо без мяса ХЁРЛИ: So, Jack? ДЖЕК: So, Hurley? ХЁРЛИ: Something kind of important I'd want to ask you about. Um, anything I tell you is doctor-patient confidential, right? ДЖЕК: Yeah. ХЁРЛИ: The thing is -- I haven't been feeling so great. ДЖЕК: What's the matter? ХЁРЛИ: Well, it's kind of like, uh, my stomach. I've been having some, um, major digestive issues. ДЖЕК: What have you been eating? ХЁРЛИ: You know, the usual - bananas, papayas, mangoes, guava, passion fruit, coconut. Some of those weird star fruits from up on the hill. Someone said they might be good for digestion. Let me tell you, they lied. ДЖЕК: Well, it might help if you had a little bit more protein in your diet. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, what can I do? There's no boar. No boar, no protein. ДЖЕК: You can eat fish. Jin's been catching a lot of them. ХЁРЛИ: No way, man. That guy has it in for me. ДЖЕК: laughing Oh, come on, man. ХЁРЛИ: I'm not kidding. He offered me something to eat, like right after we, you know, got here, um, the thing with the spikes? ДЖЕК: Sea urchin. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. And when I turned him down it's like I soiled his family honor or something. He hasn't looked me in the eye since. The guy holds a serious grudge. ДЖЕК: to the leaves Hurley's been picking You're not eating those, are you? ХЁРЛИ: Dude, these aren't for eating. Excuse me. Огородик Сун КЕЙТ: I can see you there, you know. ДЖЕК: laughing I wasn't hiding, just didn't want to disrupt you from doing whatever it is you're doing. КЕЙТ: It's not like it's a secret. ДЖЕК: Hard to tell with you sometimes. ДЖЕК: Huh, gross little, grayish-yellow things. КЕЙТ: Passion fruit seeds. ДЖЕК: What are they for? КЕЙТ: I'll show you. If you want to see? ДЖЕК: Yeah. КЕЙТ: Follow me. of Jack and Kate walking through the jungle. ДЖЕК: Please tell me you found a coffee bar. КЕЙТ: Not quite. of Sun at a small garden. ДЖЕК: When did you do all this? КЕЙТ: I didn't. It was all Sun. I just wandered into this place the other day when I was out picking fruit. ДЖЕК: Sun This is is beautiful. It's great. smiles. КЕЙТ: She planted some herbs and some low growing stuff here. And then she started a grove over there. ДЖЕК: Smart. With the boar running out we're going to need as much food as we can possibly get. КЕЙТ: Maybe it's not running out. ДЖЕК: What do you mean? КЕЙТ: Maybe Locke's just decided not to catch it for us anymore. ДЖЕК: Why would he do that? КЕЙТ: A lot of mouths to feed. If the boar's thinning out then why should he feed everyone else at his own expense? Как открыть люк? БУН: That glass isn't breaking and the door's sealed shut. I think it's cement. What is that? is holding a "bowl" (coconut half), mixing something around in it. ЛОКК: Hmmm? БУН: The stuff in the bowl - what is that? gets something out of his pack and sprinkles it into the bowl. ЛОКК: It's for later. БУН: So, not to be too difficult, but we've been coming here for two days just staring at this thing. I'm not really sure what we're supposed to be doing. ЛОКК: Ludovico Buonarrati, Michelangelo's father. He was a wealthy man. He had no understanding of the divinity in his son, so he beat him. No child of his was going to use his hands for a living. So, Michelangelo learned not to use his hands. Years later a visiting prince came into Michelangelo's studio and found the master staring at a single 18 foot block of marble. Then he knew that the rumors were true -- that Michelangelo had come in everyday for the last four months, stared at the marble, and gone home for his supper. So the prince asked the obvious -- what are you doing? And Michelangelo turned around and looked at him, and whispered, sto lavorando, I'm working. Three years later that block of marble was the statue of David. БУН: We're not going to stare at this for 4 months, are we? How are we going to open it? ЛОКК: Well, that's what we have to figure out. That's why we're sitting here. I mean, how do you open a hatch that has no handle, no latch, no discernible way of opening it? Флэшбэк Буна, в Австралии BRYAN: Yeah? БУН: I'm looking for Shannon. BRYAN: Who are you? БУН: I'm her brother. lets him in. Shannon walks in from another room. ШЕННОН: Boone? БУН: What's going on? ШЕННОН: What are you doing here? БУН: 15 hours. I just spent 15 hours on a plane -- happy to see you, glad you're here -- something like that might work. ШЕННОН: Listen, this really isn't the best time. Bryan and I were just on our way out to meet some friends. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow? runs her hand through her hair to reveal a bruise on her forehead. Please? БУН: Okay. Enjoy your friends. Хёрли и Джин ХЁРЛИ: Jin! Yo, Jin! Alto. Listen, I know you don't like me because of the sea urchin thing. But that's okay because I'm not asking for any favors. Just let me know where you get the fish. Fish makes fish-swimming motion with his hand. Jin sort of laughs. Just point me in the right direction. I'll take care of my own business with my own tools. ДЖИН: ?.??. ХЁРЛИ: You just said something mean, didn't you? Бун предлагает рассказать о люке БУН: You know, we're going to have to tell them. ЛОКК: Tell them what? БУН: What we found. You know, they're not going to keep believing that we're coming out here hunting. We never go back. . . ЛОКК: They're not ready. They won't understand it. БУН: I don't think I understand it. ЛОКК: That's the problem. БУН: Look, at least I've got to tell Shannon. ЛОКК: Why? БУН: What do mean, why? She's my sister. ЛОКК: Why do you care about her so much? БУН: You don't know her, man. She's smart, she's special in a lot of ways. ЛОКК: Fair enough. БУН: She's been asking me about this. I can't keep lying to her. ЛОКК: You mean you can't keep lying to her, or you can't stand the way she makes you feel because you're lying to her? БУН: Both. Whatever. Look, she can keep a secret. ЛОКК: You're sure? БУН: Yes, I'm sure. ЛОКК: No, I mean, are you sure you want to do this? БУН: I've got to get her off my back. She keeps asking me about this, she keeps asking me about you, about the whole thing. ЛОКК: You're sure you've thought through the ramifications? БУН: Yes. ЛОКК: So be it. turns around, Locke clocks him with a knife handle. БУН: Locke, what is this? Do you hear me? Untie me right now. ЛОКК: Or what? БУН: I swear I won't tell anyone about the hatch thing, okay? I promise. ЛОКК: I'm doing this, Boone, because it's time for you to let go of some things. Because it's what's best for you. And, I promise, you're going to thank me for this later. БУН: Hey, I don't think this is best for me. smears the stuff he's been mixing onto the wound on Boone's head. What is that? ЛОКК: An untreated wound, out here, is going to get infected. БУН: You're not going to just leave me here. ЛОКК: Whether you stay is up to you. The camp is 4 miles due west. БУН: Which way is west? throws a knife into the ground, just out of Boone's reach. ЛОКК: You'll be able to cut yourself free once you have the proper motivation. БУН: Locke! is struggling in the ropes, trying to reach the knife. БУН: Help, help! Флэшбэк Буна, в полиции МАЛКОЛМ: I'm sorry, Mr. Carlyle, but I'm afraid I can't help you. Unfortunately, sir, we'll need a little more to go on. БУН: I don't understand this, I'm reporting a crime. СОЙЕР: in the background, speaking loud I'm sitting in this... little bar, minding my own business. And this guy... БУН: Look, this is a cycle with her, okay. My sister just happens to be attracted to the wrong kind of guy. СОЙЕР: being dragged through the station by two policemen, shouting I just gave it back to him. the detective who had questioned him Hey, yo, crock hunter, how come nobody wants to hear my side of the story, huh? Just what kind of. . . turns to look at the commotion Sawyer is making. Then back to Malcolm. МАЛКОЛМ: Now, if that were her mate, see, then I could help you. Let's finish taking down the rest of your information. You were saying she's your sister, then why is her name Rutherford, and yours Carlyle? Is she married? БУН: She was married. She's not married anymore, and that has nothing to do with this. looks up at that statement, Boone looks flustered. Rutherford is her father's name. Our parents got married when I was 10, she was 8. МАЛКОЛМ: So she's your step-sister? БУН: That's right. МАЛКОЛМ: No blood relation. БУН: Maybe you've heard of my mother, Sabrina Carlyle? She owns the largest wedding business in the United States. I'm the COO of the wedding clothing subsidiary. МАЛКОЛМ: Would you like to buy my wife's wedding dress? Cost $2000 new. It's only been worn once. БУН: I just want someone to go pay this guy a visit, that's all. МАЛКОЛМ: Mr. Carlyle, in the absence of any physical evidence or a direct complaint from. . . БУН: Shannon. МАЛКОЛМ: Shannon. We can't just go barging into people's apartments. Sadly, we're the police, not the dating police. of a harbor. Boone walks up to Bryan who's hosing down a picnic table on the dock area. БУН: Bryan, we need to talk. BRYAN: Yeah? БУН: I'm not going to waste your time, and I'm not going to waste mine. I want you to break up with my sister. BRYAN: What? БУН: I want you to end it. Today. Right now. BRYAN: Oh, bugger off, mate. БУН: What you don't understand, Bryan, is that you'll be the third guy I've paid to leave. Go to her house when she's not there, pack your stuff, and never have contact with her again. Understood? BRYAN: So you flew all the way over here to bribe me. БУН: I'm going to give you 25,000 US dollars. BRYAN: I love her. БУН: How much? BRYAN: My love for her -- is worth closer to 50,000. writes a check. Кейт и Сун, в огородике КЕЙТ: I can't believe we've been here for over 3 weeks. I was on my way to Bali. I travel a lot. I was looking forward to exploring the island. Somehow I ended up on a flight to LA, instead. Guess that falls under the category -- be careful what you wish for. sees Sun smile. You understood me. You did, didn't you, you just understood what I said? You speak English? СУН: Please, don't tell anyone. Хёрли ловит рыбу ХЁРЛИ: Damn it! ДЖИН: at his fish, ? ?. ХЁРЛИ: You know what? Fine. You win, okay? You happy now? Keep your damn fish, I'm out of here. throws his shirt-net away, and goes to walk off but steps on something. ХЁРЛИ: Ow! Ow, ow, ow. ДЖИН: over to help?? ХЁРЛИ: I stepped in a friggin' urchin. Ow, you understand me? is helping Hurley from the surf. Do you understand infection, gangrene, amputation? falls on top of Jin. stumble up on the beach. ХЁРЛИ: Ow, aw, ow. You've got to do something for me. ДЖИН. ХЁРЛИ: You're going to have to pee on my foot, man. It'll stop the venom. I saw it on TV. inspects Hurley's injured foot. Ow, arrgh, no just pee on it man. points to Jin's crotch. Jin pushes his hand away. You need to pee, pee on it. Pee on my foot. I'll lose my foot if you don't. is making motions, trying to communicate; then says No. Локк даёт Саиду компас ЛОКК: Hi. САИД: I didn't hear you. ЛОКК: Sorry. Sneakier than I give myself credit for. САИД: What are you doing out here? ЛОКК: We were hunting. Boone thought I should take the afternoon off. САИД: Boone -- is hunting? ЛОКК: The boy's eager to learn. САИД: You think he'll catch anything? ЛОКК: Nope. What are you doing out here, Sayid? САИД: Orienteering. I'm trying to make something of Rousseau's maps, but. . . ЛОКК: There's nothing to make. САИД: Exactly. ЛОКК: Well, you made a compass. I haven't seen one of those since I was a Webelos. САИД: What's a Webelos? ЛОКК: It's half way between a Cub Scout and a Boy Scout. САИД: And what does a Webelos do? ЛОКК: Gets badges, mostly. Ties knots, identifies birds. I wasn't the most popular kid. I'll leave you to it. hands Sayid the compass from his safari vest. Maybe this will help your cause. САИД: Don't you need this? ЛОКК: Not anymore. Бун слышит крики Шеннон ШЕННОН: Somebody help me! БУН: disoriented Who's that? ШЕННОН: Boone! БУН: right Shannon! I'm tied up! ШЕННОН: What? БУН: left Can you get over here? ШЕННОН: I'm tied up, too. hear monster sounds. ШЕННОН: screaming Boone! БУН: Hold on Shannon, I'm coming! ШЕННОН: Boone. It's getting closer. Somebody help me. Boone. struggles to try and reach the knife, almost reaching it. ШЕННОН: Please, help. struggles more and reaches it. We hear monster sounds. ШЕННОН: Boone! quickly cuts through the ropes and starts running. He comes across Shannon who is tied to a tree, and runs up to free her. ШЕННОН: Boone, help me. Hurry, please. БУН: I'm trying. ШЕННОН: Please hurry. frees her and they start running. БУН: Go. Come on. come to a close stand of trees. In here, in here. Саид не верит Локку САИД: Let me ask you something -- which way do you think North is? ДЖЕК: Sorry? САИД: North? Which way is it? ДЖЕК: Uh, okay. looks around and points. The sun's going to set over there, so that makes that West. points in another direction. That'd be North. Yeah. САИД: Correct. That's where North should be. pulls Locke's compass out and shows Jack that North doesn't show up correctly on the compass. Yet that is North. ДЖЕК: I'm not. . . САИД: A minor magnetic anomaly might explain a variance of 2 or 3 degrees, but not this. ДЖЕК: What are you saying? САИД: I'm saying this compass is obviously defective. ДЖЕК: laughing Where'd you get it? САИД: Locke gave it to me this afternoon. ДЖЕК: Locke? Where'd you see Locke? САИД: About a mile East of here, walking through the jungle. At least I think it's East. Шеннон допытывается у Буна ШЕННОН: What did you do to him? БУН: What did I do to who? ШЕННОН: Locke. What did you do to that psycho to piss him off? БУН: I didn't do anything to him. ШЕННОН: What? He just did it because he was bored? Look, I know you guys are. . . БУН: Let's go back to camp. Флэшбэк Буна, в доме Шеннон ШЕННОН: You were supposed to come later. БУН: Do you have any bags? Anything you want to take? ШЕННОН: You should go back. БУН: No, Shannon. We're getting out of this country. Is there anything you want to bring with you? What's the matter with you? walks in the front door. BRYAN: Aw, look at this. БУН: Shannon Let's go, please. C'mon. We can go. BRYAN: Hey, mate, you don't get this yet, do you -- what's what? БУН: You set me up. This whole thing was a set up. BRYAN: She's just getting what she's owed. БУН: What'd you say? BRYAN: She told me your mum screwed Shannon over after her daddy died, kept all her father's money for herself. A sweet mum you got there. БУН: Shannon This isn't the first time, is it? Oh, you've done this before, you little bitch. BRYAN: That's enough. БУН: Don't touch me you. . . punches Boone, knocks him down, and keeps punching. ШЕННОН: Bryan, get off of him! Get off of him! Get off!! struggles to get up and leaves. Джек и Локк ДЖЕК: Any ships? ЛОКК: Not yet. But I'm -- patient. ДЖЕК: Mind if I join you? It's been awhile since you and I talked, John. ЛОКК: Well, you're a busy man. ДЖЕК: So are you. Where's Boone? ЛОКК: I haven't seen him today. ДЖЕК: Yeah? You two have been attached at the hip all week. ЛОКК: Well, let me just check my hip... Nope, no Boone. ДЖЕК: How's the boar hunting going? ЛОКК: Between you and me? ДЖЕК: Always. ЛОКК: I'm afraid they're beginning to migrate outside our valley. They're smart animals, and smart animals adapt quickly when a new predator is introduced into their environment. ДЖЕК: You mean us? ЛОКК: The most dangerous predator of all. Сун рассказывает Кейт о сложных отношениях с Джином КЕЙТ: Does anybody else know? СУН: Only Michael. КЕЙТ: But not your husband? СУН: Please, I. . . КЕЙТ: Don't worry. I can keep a secret. СУН: I took English lessons in Korea. He doesn't know -- it's complicated. КЕЙТ: So why don't you tell him now? СУН: I can't. КЕЙТ: Why? СУН: Because I love him. КЕЙТ: I don't. . . СУН: Have you never lied to a man you've loved? Джин даёт Хёрли моллюска ХЁРЛИ: You sure you don't speak English? Cuz there's a rumor that you do. -- Your wife's hot. gives Hurley the thing he was opening to eat. ХЁРЛИ: Oh, I get it, this is some kind of payback because I wouldn't eat the urchin the other time? I eat this you give me a fish, right? Okay, fine. Over the lips and past the gums, yada yada, oh god. swallows it and promptly pukes. Что Чарли думает про Локка ЧАРЛИ: it Cheers. ДЖЕК: You need a hand? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, yeah, I'd love one. helps Charlie with some firewood. ДЖЕК: Haven't seen you around the caves lately. ЧАРЛИ: I needed a change of scenery. ДЖЕК: How are you doing, Charlie? ЧАРЛИ: How am I doing? With week 2 of heroin withdrawal? Or how am I doing with Claire being abducted by the freak who tried to kill me? ДЖЕК: I gave you the aspirin for the heroin withdrawal. nods toward Locke. What do you think his story is? ЧАРЛИ: Who? Locke? The guy's a freak of nature. Highly disturbed. Chances are he probably killed all his mates at the post office the day his mum forgot to put a cookie in his lunch tin. That was my first impression, anyway. And then he saved my life. ДЖЕК: So you trust him? ЧАРЛИ: Trust him? No offense, mate, but if there's one person on this island I would put my absolute faith in to save us all it would be John Locke. Джин приносит Хёрли рыбу УОЛТ: C'mon, you want the ball? Go get the ball. Go get the ball. Good boy. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, did you find your own bag? That's awesome, man. МАЙКЛ: Yeah. УОЛТ: Come on, Vincent, over here. ХЁРЛИ: Be nice to get to use your own toothbrush again. МАЙКЛ: Got some papaya there, huh? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. Yippee. МАЙКЛ: at the papaya and the knife Hurley has taken out Hey, you mind if I, uh. . . ХЁРЛИ: over the papaya and knife Knock yourself out. You want to wish something on your worst enemy? Hope they step on a sea urchin. walks up and holds out a fish to Hurley. Oh hey, thanks. Dude, has this thing already been cleaned? Are you kidding me? СУН: (по-корейски) ДЖИН: (по-корейски) (Кейт у водопада, подходит Джек) ДЖЕК: entering They look happy. КЕЙТ: Happy? ДЖЕК: Put out your hand. looks skeptical. You'll like it, I swear. puts something in her hand. КЕЙТ: Gross little grayish-yellow thingies? ДЖЕК: Oh, no, no, no, these are slimy little bluish-black thingies. КЕЙТ: Guava seeds. ДЖЕК: What's a garden without guava? Шеннон и Бун в джунглях ШЕННОН: Are you sure we're going in the right direction? БУН: If you don't want to follow me, don't. ШЕННОН: I wouldn't have to follow you if you weren't best friends with the nut case who brought us out here. You and Locke weren't hunting, were you? You were doing something else. БУН: Haven't we been over this before? ШЕННОН: You're a horrible liar, Boone. БУН: We weren't doing anything. ШЕННОН: Why are you keeping secrets for this guy? БУН: Do you know who this guy is? He's the only one here that has a clue to what's going on. ШЕННОН: What is that supposed to mean? БУН: It means he's smart. ШЕННОН: He tied us up, Boone. Why? БУН: We found something. ШЕННОН: What? БУН: While we were out looking for Claire we found this -- this piece of metal buried in the jungle. We've been excavating it. That's what we've been doing. ШЕННОН: A piece of metal? БУН: A hatch, buried in the dirt. ШЕННОН: Like a door? БУН: Yes, Shannon, that's what a hatch is. ШЕННОН: Where does it go? hear weird bird sounds. БУН: I don't know. But I told him I wanted to tell you, and that's when he did this. hear the sound of the Monster. A couple of trees are ripped straight up out of the ground. Boone and Shannon run. БУН: C'mon. hear monster sounds; stomping sounds. Shannon is picked up off the ground as she's running. БУН: No, Shannon! БУН: Shannon! Флэшбэк Буна, в отеле БУН: What do you want? ШЕННОН: Bryan took the money. He's gone. БУН: So the player got played. It's poetic, don't you think? ШЕННОН: I knew you'd bring the money. I knew you would. БУН: You're drunk. ШЕННОН: You want to know why? БУН: I guess it doesn't matter, does it? Because you're going to tell me anyway. ШЕННОН: Because you're in love with me. БУН: What? ШЕННОН: You brought the money because you're in love with me. БУН: You show up here plastered. . . ШЕННОН: You've always been in love with me. БУН: You've always been a self-centered little bitch, but now you're delusional. ШЕННОН: I've always known it. БУН: You're sick. ШЕННОН: in to kiss him No. БУН: Stop. ШЕННОН: It's okay. start making out and end up on the bed. Scene cuts to dark with Boone in the foreground with his shirt off. ШЕННОН: Boone? БУН: What? ШЕННОН: When we get back to LA switches on the light; she's sitting on a chair fully clothed you should just tell your mom that you rescued me -- again, just like you always do. And then we'll just go back. БУН: To what? ШЕННОН: To what it was. БУН: Like it's all up to you. ШЕННОН: Get dressed. Бун находит тело Шеннон БУН: Shannon! sees blood and follows the trail. He sees Shannon laying on some rocks and runs over. БУН: Shannon's body Shannon? Shannon? Shan? (приходит в лагерь) БУН: Locke It killed her. ЛОКК: You made it back. БУН: That thing killed my sister. It's your fault. You drug her out there. ЛОКК: Your sister? БУН: Don't play dumb with me. ЛОКК: Calm down. БУН: She died in my arms. ЛОКК: Why is there no blood on you? looks at himself and sees there's no blood. БУН: What the hell just happened to me out there? ЛОКК: I don't know. I don't know, you tell me. pushes Boone off of him. But your sister, Shannon... can see Shannon walk up with Sayid in the background БУН: She was dead. ЛОКК: Is that what it made you see? БУН: What made me see? That stuff you put on my head -- you drugged me. ЛОКК: I gave you an experience that I believe was vital to your survival on this island. БУН: It wasn't real? ЛОКК: It was only as real as you made it. БУН: I saw her -- I saw her die. ЛОКК: How did you feel? When she died? БУН: I felt -- I felt -- I felt relieved. I felt relieved. ЛОКК: Yes. Time to let go. gets up and grabs his pack. Follow me. follows. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__